


Waiting

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, From Commoner to Royalty, Gen, Letters, Loving Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character(s), Motherhood, War, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the war with Valm rages on, someone waits for her family to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It's been two months since he kissed her and Lucina goodbye and left for Regna Ferox, a month and two weeks since he wrote home to tell her Ylisse would aid in the fight against Valm, and four days since his last letter. _I miss you, I miss our baby. Both of you, stay well. I'll try to come home as soon as possible._

She misses him, and she worries. There's no point in wishing she could have come along, she knows nothing of combat. She was raised to lead a simple, peaceful life; her village had been blessed to only know a few bandit attacks and it was her father who handled those. _I won't have my family forced into combat,_ he told her and her mother and her brothers, and he'd come back wounded and tired but satisfied when it was all over.

She visits her village once a week. Chrom has offered many times to have her family over to the castle, but she knows how shy her brother can be and her parents are both getting old, possibly too old for travel. She hopes someday they can come, though, and meet their granddaughter before they're too weak to leave the house.

She smiles at the ring on her finger as she reads Chrom's letter again. _My parents had it made for me when I was born. They wished for me to give it to the woman I'd spend my life with._ And somehow that ended up being _her_ , a simple girl from a village Chrom had helped protect from those creatures a few times before the Shepherds marched to Plegia.

Even now, she can't figure out how he'd fallen in love with her, why they'd come together. Oh, she'd heard talk of how the new Exalt was under pressure to marry and provide an heir soon, and how her parents had offered her, their only daughter, as collateral to get in good with the royal family. She's heard every rumor, and she's learned to tune them out. Their love may not be a torrent of passion like in the novels she's read, but he's kind and thoughtful and they're so _comfortable_ with each other. Lissa is like the sister she's never had, mischievous but sweet.

_I miss you. I can only hope this campaign will be short, so that I might come home to you and Lucina very soon._

Dorothy carefully folds the letter and places it in the small hope chest she keeps on the dressing table. She unbraids her hair and goes to check in on the sleeping Lucina. The little girl takes after Chrom more than her, but there's no doubt that she's _theirs,_ not just an heir but their _baby,_ who _will_ grow up with her whole family around her.

She strokes the baby's cheek gently before going back to her quarters. A maid waits for her, asking if she needs anything and Dorothy politely declines. It's still too strange to be waited on after a lifetime of doing everything for herself, to be called _Lady._ Lissa assured her she'd get used to it, but it's too strange and a bit disturbing to have nothing to do at this time of night. Back home, she'd be folding the laundry or planning tomorrow's breakfast.

She takes out a novel, the fifth one she's read in two weeks. It _is_ nice to have a little spare time, she supposes. The stars and the waning moon shine through the window, negating a need for more than a single candle on the nightstand as she turns the page. If Chrom were home, he'd playfully try to peek over her shoulder before apologizing, or she would offer to read out loud to him.

When he comes home, maybe they'll read together. Perhaps not one of these saucy novels, but something little Lucina can enjoy, too.

Dorothy smiles, glancing out the window at the brightest star.

"Stay safe, my husband. May your victory be swift."

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothy is the name I gave the village maiden in my headcanons, since I couldn't just keep calling her "her" or "Maiden".


End file.
